Easy Love
by Friend to All
Summary: Valentine's Day balls can either be wonderful or miserable depending on your relationship status. For Aria Montgomery this ball is just another reminder that she is alone. Maybe a little time with stuck in an elevator with Jason DiLaurentis will change her outlook. Rated M for swearing and sexual situations.


A/N: I took some liberty with the timeline so this is set on Valentine's Day but after the events of What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted. I was trying to finish this on Valentine's Day but I could not so here is my belated Valentine to everyone. There were several requests for a Jason and Aria stuck in an elevator fiction on tumblr and this is my response. I have used one of Frank Sinatra's timeless songs which I hope you all enjoy. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Reviews are always welcome and make your author desperately happy. :)

Dedication: Once again to mrsariadilaurentis for sparking such a wonderful idea and the anon who said I should write a Jaria elevator scene fanfiction.

Warnings: Swearing, sex, and mushiness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Valentine's Day balls sucked. It was not very eloquent but it was all Aria's mind could churn out. Honestly, she should be happy. Even though they did not have all the answers yet all was relatively quiet on the A front. That was monumental in and of itself as of late. For once all her friends were happy...ish. Emily and Paige were to her left talking quietly in hushed affection. Hanna and Caleb were across the room with her mom, his dad, and Pastor Ted who was no doubt thanking Hanna for her help planning tonight's charity ball. Hmph, even Spencer was back on solid ground. She was no where near being over Toby but watching her glide around the ballroom with Andrew Aria knew her friend would be able to either forgive or forget soon. Despite all the happiness and general gooeyness of the day she normally loved Aria was miserable. Ezra came back with Malcolm and did forgive her for not telling him about his son. What he could not forgive though was Aria's slight dalliance with his younger brother Wesley. It was one kiss and she had not felt half as much as when Jason kissed her but she supposed it was because of the family relation. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Why did she have to compare every kiss to the one time her dead best friends older brother kissed her. Just because Jason finally came back to Rosewood after his Houdini impersonation and she was currently single did not mean anything was going to happen between them. Huffing out loud Aria decided it would be best if she got some air outside the ballroom. Making her excuses to Emily she swiftly made her way down to the lobby. As she was about to reach for the doors that lead to the outside world a rich male voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't head outside if I were you. That storm that was building earlier hit about twenty minutes ago and doesn't look to be letting up anytime soon." A shiver danced down her spine. Damn, she refused Hanna's offer of a drink earlier yet Jason's voice washing over her still left a wave of warmth within her. Turning around did not help at all. No man had any right to look that good in a simple black suit. Mentally Aria rolled her eyes at herself again. She was going on three months now of no sex of any kind and there was no doubt in her mind that her current reaction to Jason was because of how badly she needed to get laid. She needed to stop her train of thought or something she would regret later was bound to happen.

Glancing back at the glass doors she noticed now the snow accompanied with torrential winds on the other side. "Thanks. I wasn't really paying attention. What are you doing down here?" Aria turned her eyes back to Jason and offered him a small smile.

"Probably the same thing you are. I needed to take a break from cupid and his endless pink hearts." Jason smiled a little when Aria snorted at his joke. He was curious though, "Where is Fitz? I figured he would show up eventually."

The question did not sting as much as it would have after they first broke up but it still made the smile drop from her face. "He likely doesn't even know about the ball. We broke up about a month and a half ago." Aria shrugged and her eyes fell to the floor. "Too many secrets, not enough trust."

"His loss." Jason stepped closer and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "How are you doing?" His voice is soft and comforting.

Recalling her own reaction the last time he comforted her with such an innocent touch Aria almost laughs. Not wanting to look like a crazy person she replies, "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Her eyes fly to Jason's and Aria relaxes at the gentle care reflected there. She was incapable of telling anyone else this simple truth but somehow the words just spilled from her in Jason's presence.

He squeezes her arm then his hand descends to encase hers. "Come on, let's get back up sitars and we can suffer together. I'll even dance with you if you want." Jason's lips turn up in a half teasing smile as he tugs her gently to the elevators.

Giggling Aria lets him lead her. "Oh? Mr. broody is actually going to dance with me? Don't I feel special."

Pushing the button to call the lift to take them up Jason chuckles and relinquishes her hand only to wrap the arm around her shoulders. Pretending to sound offended Jason scoffs at her, "I am not broody. I just keep to myself and you should feel special I don't just dance with anyone." He accompanies the last line with a salacious wink that has Aria actually laughing.

Biting her lip she plays along, "Well then, by all means. I would love to dance with you."

The elevator dings before the conversation can continue and Jason motions for her to go first. It is only as the doors close that Aria realizes how problematic this could be for Jason, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think. Did you want to take the stairs instead?" Her concern for him bleeds though and Jason is touched by her concern.

"I'm fine Aria. While I've been gone there have been quite a few elevators that worked just fine for me. Are you okay though? I know you aren't a big fan of enclosed spaces since the train incident." She always has worried more for others than herself and Jason has always admired her for how much she cares. Aria is stunning in the scarlet red tie-up cocktail dress and black pumps she has worn tonight but the smile that graces her face as she banters with him is what makes Jason's heart speed up.

"I think I'll be fine. Besides you'll keep me safe if anything happens, right?" He grins at her, if he did not know any better Jason would think Aria was flirting with him.

Unintentionally Jason's voice lowers an octave, "I'll always keep you safe." The blush that spreads across her cheeks thrills Jason more than such a small victory should.

Their light playfulness is cut short as the elevator jerks to a stop and the lights abruptly go out. Both let out a ragged breath as the dim backup lights come on. Shakily Jason presses the call button and relief floods them when a voice calls out from the other end.

"Is everyone alright in there?" The operator's voice is more welcome that either will admit.

"Yes, we're both okay. What's going on?" Jason cannot help the unease that creeps into his question.

"Good. Nothing to worry about just the storm has knocked out the power. I'm sorry folks I'm going to have to ask you to wait it out though."

"What? Why?" Panic laces Aria's words. Unreasonable as it may be fear spikes in her heart and adrenaline courses through her veins.

The operator does little to assuage her concerns. "Like I said nothing to worry about. The roads have been blocked by all the snow. Unfortunately it takes time to get the snowplows going and then a while longer for them to clear the roads so a technician can get to your location."

Her voice is still higher than normal but Aria's next question comes out a little steadier, "How long could that take? Are we safe here?"

Again the operator is not very reassuring. "You should be fine. It's just a power outage. The time will depend on the storm of course but it looks like it could be several hours. Let me know if the situation changes and I'll keep you updated when I have more information."

As the call ends Jason lets out a frustrated sigh. "A lot of help he was." Aria crosses her arm tight across her midsection obviously uncomfortable and a little scared. A pang of sympathy prompts him to shed his suit jacket. "Come over here and sit with me. If we're going to be here a while we should get comfortable."

Faster than he expected Aria is at his side. Gently he places his coat over her shoulders and pulls her to sit down on the floor with him. She surprises Jason by admitting what is really frightening her. "I might have bluffed before when I said I was okay with small spaces."

Draping his arm around her shoulders again Jason cannot help noticing how perfectly she fits against his side. "Didn't I just tell you I would keep you safe?"

"Yeah, but my own mind isn't something you can exactly defend against." Unconsciously Aria curls into his side. Contrary to her words she feels safe with Jason.

Extending his legs out in front of him Jason tires to distract himself from the effect Aria's closeness is having on him. A light bulb goes off in his mind, "Maybe it is easier than you think. All I have to do is distract you from what's going on."

When her eyes widen and Aria's tongue darts out to lick her lips Jason realizes just how his last statement could be taken. Before he can back track she is responding, "What did you have in mind?"

Jason shakes away the sexual thoughts running rampant in his mind and takes the chance to joke with her. "Eye spy is definitely out, not enough light, and I refuse to play truth or dare, or sing ninety-nine bottles of beer."

Shaking her head Aria laughs under her breath. With all the stress and tension lately she forgot that Jason could be funny when he wanted to. On more than one occasion while spending the night with Alison they ran into each other and Jason never failed to make Aria smile before she returned to the other girls. "Okay then, sounds like all that's left is twenty questions."

Leering at her Jason makes Aria blush again. "There is also spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven but we don't have a bottle and that might be a long seven minutes." Resisting the urge to kiss her senseless he steers them back to a safer topic. "Your game sounds like it will work best. Let's play twenty questions but I think we should just trade them off instead of just going to twenty. The game will end too soon otherwise."

Skipping over the thought that making out with Jason would be a good way to pass the time Aria is curious now. "Okay. Who goes first then?"

Happy she is going along with his childish idea and that it seems to have Aria distracted from the tight space Jason is generous with her. "Ladies first of course. Ask me anything."

"Hmm, okay." Glancing at him sideways she confirms, "I can ask you anything?" At Jason's nod of approval she proceeds, "Why did you ever go out with Cece?" He raises an eyebrow at her. Aria is just as shocked as he is that she went straight for such an intimate subject. Standing her ground she waits for a reply.

Amused at her boldness Jason mulls over his reasons before opening his mouth. "There is a simple answer, which is that I was young, stupid, and highly intoxicated." Aria pokes him in the side as if to tell him that she is not appeased and wants the complex version. "The real answer is that Cece while attractive is also manipulative and for whatever reason she wanted to be with me. I was high or drunk more often than not so when she perused me I just went along with it. That was a strange relationship but I stuck with her until she broke up with me because every time I thought of ending it I would remember how alone I would be without her."

"Jason―" Aria starts to try to comfort him but finds herself incapable of stringing any number of words together that will actually ease his pain.

Clearing his throat Jason moves on with their game. "I can ask you whatever I want right? Or is there something you don't want to talk about?"

Without a second though Aria responds, "Ask away, it's only fair."

"Okay." Jason stretches his arm across their bodies to tug on a lock of her hair. "Why did you stop streaking your hair?" He is tempted to stroke her face but drops his hand back to his side instead.

Smiling wistfully Aria recalls their conversation on the basketball courts. He said he missed her pink hair and quite frankly she did too. "I stopped while we lived in Iceland. After Ali went missing or rather died I found myself trying to be more grown up and less reckless. Sometimes I wish I was still that daring girl."

Jason studies her as she stares passed him deep in thought. After a beat he speaks, "You are still her. I think you're just scared." Aria nods agreeing with Jason's assessment.

"You're probably right. Anyway, my turn again." It takes Aria a minute to think of a good question. This is such a rare opportunity to have Jason as a captive audience and willing to answer any question. Sitting so close together his scent envelopes her distracting her in a completely different way. Deciding they need to step away from the more serious questions Aria gives Jason a mischievous look. "Would you really have danced with me when we got back upstairs?"

Chuckling Jason pokes Aria's side, returning her earlier prodding, making her jump and laugh. "Of course I was. Why wouldn't I have wanted to dance with the pretties girl in the room?" Yes, he is flirting but she is so warm tucked against his side, and her smile is more intoxicating than any drink or drug he has ever consumed. Color rises in her cheeks again and Aria bites her lip once more leaving Jason a little hot under the collar. Trying to diffuse the situation he stands up and offers her his hand. "Here, I'll prove it. Dance with me."

Aria takes his hand letting his jacket fall from her shoulders as she stands. Amused with how easy this is and doubtful that he will really dance with her she points out the obvious, "There is no music Jase. How are we going to dance?"

Ignoring her very practical question Jason pulls Aria into his arms. Wrapping one arm around her waist and holding their hands against his chest he lowers his mouth right next to her ear. He can feel her quick intake of breath this close and smiles as he begins to sing softly, swaying them to and fro. "Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you', Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me."

Eyes fluttering shut Aria leans her head against his chest. This was not such a bad way to spend Valentine's Day she surmised. Although they were stuck in an elevator, listening to Jason croon in his smooth tenor and feeling the vibrations against her cheek is something Aria would not trade for the world.

"Say nightie night and kiss me, Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, While I'm alone blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me." Jason does his best to control his heartbeat but the joy of having Aria willingly in his arms is almost too much. Focusing on the lyrics he lets his eyes close while he drinks in the feeling of this moment.

"Stars fading but I linger on dear, Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, Just saying this..." Acknowledging that it is not her over active hormones that make her attracted to Jason is hard for Aria. She has run so long from the idea and the feelings he provokes in her but standing her swaying as he sings such an enchanting song to her there is no denying it. I like him, she finally thinks, so much more than as a friend. Her arm that was trapped between their bodies slides down and snakes around Jason's back allowing her to melt fully into his embrace.

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me." Opening his eyes Jason gazes down at the girl in his arms and marvels at the small wonders in life that have brought them both here. Humming the tune now he relishes the simplicity of their dance.

Aria's eyes drift open and she looks up to see him watching her. Jason does not look away. She studies his face for answers she already has. Unclasping their hands she takes hold of his tie and drags him down to meet her. Silencing his song with a sweet kiss.

His response is immediate, the hand that Aria just let go of moves to the back of her head where his fingers tunnel into her hair. Jason kisses her back passionately unable to contain himself. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Aria would ever kiss him again much less initiate it.

Breaking apart for air they stare into each others eyes. No, Aria realizes, there is nothing she could do with him that she would regret. With that in mind she kisses him again, mouth slightly parted in invitation. Fire spreads through her veins the instant Jason accepts by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue meets his half way, tasting him. Coiling her arms up around his shoulders she presses tighter against him.

Feeling Aria so ardently react to him breaks any self control Jason might have used to slow them down. Acting on instinct the hand on her back slides down to cup her butt, and his mouth moves from hers to not only suck in some much needed oxygen but also trail kisses along her jaw to her throat.

Gasping as his mouth leaves hers Aria's eyes open again and for the first time she notices that the elevator is half mirrored. The picture they make as Jason kisses down to her chest turns her on far more than it should. One of her hands drifts to the back of his head encouraging him on. Somehow she cannot tear her eyes away though. Needing to feel some kind of friction she lifts her leg up curling it around his hip and leaning most of her weight on him.

Any lingering thoughts Jason had of keeping this PG disappears the instant he feels her heel pressing into the back of his thigh. Backing her up into the wall he uses both hands to pick her up so both her legs are around his hips. Once her legs lock behind him Jason capture her lips again in a heady kiss. While his hands massage her thighs and ass his hips grind into her center alerting Aria to just how much he wants her.

Normally Aria would try to dial their pace back but it all feels too right. Knowing exactly what she wants her hands rid him of his tie and begin unbuttoning his shirt. She has wondered what it would be like to run her hands over him since she saw Jason shirtless. This seems like the perfect opportunity to quench that desire.

As her fingers nimbly undo his shirt Jason removes one hand from her bottom to untie the bow holding up her dress. He moans into her mouth when the fabric falls away from her revealing that she is not wearing a bra. Caressing her naked breast Jason draws a moan from Aria when his fingers find her nipple.

Aria yanks his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and pushes it down off his shoulders forcing Jason to move his arms and let her legs drop to the ground. Both his shirt and her dress hit the floor at the same time. Heat pools in her at the way Jason's eyes rake over her body. The pure lust displayed there makes her feel like a goddess and with Jason as a faithful worshiper Aria has no doubt she will be satisfied. Placing her hands at his waist line she glides her hands up his torso taking her time and letting her eyes follow the same path. Eventually her hands come to rest on his shoulders and her eyes meet his. Lips pressing against his chest in a light kiss Aria's eyes beg him to continue.

Jason drinks in her every curve as she explores his body. With her mouth on him and her eyes so imploring how can he ever hope to resist her? In much the same fashion as when they began to dance he hauls Aria to him. This time though the fingers that before held hers grasps her chin and tilts her face so that he can give her another drugging kiss.

Scraping her nails along his skin Aria's hands move back to his waist to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his slacks. Pushing his pants down she strokes him though his boxers causing Jason to tear his mouth from hers groaning. Want courses through her at his heated gaze.

Toeing off his socks and shoes Jason steps out of his pants toward Aria, backing her once again into the cool half mirrored wall. His hand moves from her face to caress her breast again. The other moves across her back around to her hip, then tracing along the hem of her underwear.

Aria's eyes shutter shut when his fingers slip under the fabric to fondle her dripping sex. Gripping him tighter then sliding her hand inside his underwear to rub him harder she tries to focus on keeping herself upright.

Noticing her struggle Jason hooks his thumb in the sides of her panties. The absence of his touch causes Aria to whimper but she shimmies her hips to discard her last article of clothing. She returns the favor by pushing his boxers down as well. He tries to memorize the way she looks right now: skin aglow with perspiration, chest heaving in anticipation, eyes bright with desire for him. He is half sure he will never have the chance again.

Looping her arms up around his neck and tangling her fingers into his already disheveled hair Aria guides his mouth back to hers. The kiss turns rough as she nips at his lips demanding more from him. Her skin tingles where he touches her. His hands pass down her sides, grazing her breast, and clutching at her hips.

Together they move to resume their previous position with Aria's legs curled tightly around him and her back against the mirror. Jason grips her thighs holding her up as he positions his penis to line up with her core. Thrusting smoothly he enters her and Aria's nails dig into his shoulder blades. Setting a slow pace Jason begins rocking their hips back and forth hitting deep within her.

Overwhelmed with sensation Aria ends their kiss only to nibble and lick his throat and then shoulders. Her eyes find their reflection again in the mirror. Feeling him pump in and out while kissing her neck down to her breast again is one thing. Watching him do so and seeing her own wanton reactions hold Aria spellbound. There is nothing she can do except watch on moaning his name and begging him to take her faster, harder.

Heeding her pleas Jason speeds his pace and as he sucks her nipple into his mouth again he catches a glimpse of them in the mirror. It occurs to him instantaneously that Aria is watching him fuck her. That thought alone turns him on more than he ever imagined he could be. Combined with how good it feels to be inside her soaking wet heat Jason knows he is close. Dragging his mouth back to her ear he murmurs four words to her, "Like what you see?"

Too aroused to be embarrassed Aria moans out a barely audible 'yes'. Recognizing the familiar tightening of her muscles she knows her orgasm is close. Digging her stiletto heels into his ass is both gratifying and rewarding. Jason growls out her name and slams his hips into her over and over again. Forcing her eyes to stay open Aria screams his name then bites down on his shoulder when her climax rockets through her.

Letting her ride our her release Jason thrust a few more times while she trembles in his arms before he shutters with his own orgasm. Barely able to keep them both up he kneels down. Trying to get more comfortable he maneuvers them until they are sitting with her in his lap and his back against the wall. Cradling Aria in his arms with her head lolled against his shoulder Jason attempts to steady his breathing and regain his strength.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck Aria revels in the post coital bliss. Snickering she nips at his flesh, licks and kisses at the bite mark she has left on him then leaning back presses a kiss to his cheek . Seeing the confusion written across his features she grins. "I guess we ended up playing seven minutes in heaven after all."

Joining in on her laughter Jason smirks at her. Stealing a quick kiss he teases her back, "I'm fairly sure that was a lot more than seven minutes."

Scrunching up her nose in merriment Aria smiles back, "Mmhmm it was. I'm certainly not complaining." Charmed by the boyish way he lights up she is acutely aware that she has never seen Jason so carefree and happy as he is now. Reluctantly she brings their current predicament back up. "We should probably get dressed in case the power comes on sometime soon."

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be scrambling to put them back on when those doors open." Kissing her one more time Jason helps her stand and follows her up. He admires the marks he has left on her as she redresses.

Catching his appreciative gaze in the mirror Aria throws his words back at him, "Like what you see?"

Buttoning the last button on his shirt Jason circles his arms around her from behind. Keeping his eyes on hers in the mirror he kisses her neck and whispers, "More and more every time I look." Heat suffuses her face as Aria leans back into him content to just be in his arms.

The call box rings, making them both jump, followed by the voice of their unhelpful operator from before. "Are you two still okay in there?"

Shaking his head at the timing Jason calls back to him, "Yeah, we're fine. Any news on when the power should be back on?"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. The tech should be there now to reroute the power so they can get you out. All the other power should be back on in roughly a hour or so we think."

Aria calls out a short thank you before the line goes dead again. Picking up Jason's coat and tie she hands them to him. Watching him put the jacket back on she enjoys the way the muscles in his back bunch up underneath his shirt. She stops him before he can begin to retie his tie stepping close to him again to do it for him.

Jason's hands rest on her waist while she works. When she tugs on his tie again to draw him down he gladly complies. This time their kisses are languid; both delighting in the simple pleasure of their lips molded together and tongues dancing with one another.

The elevator comes back to life just as suddenly as it stopped pulling them from their heated exchange. Though the lights have yet to fully come back on they are moving again, this time at an even pace downward. A ding sounds and the doors open revealing two men dressed in coveralls with the electrical panel for the elevator popped open and tools at their feet. "There we are. You two okay? We tried to get here as quick as we could but that storm is a nasty one."

Aria smiles at the older gentlemen and his concern for them. "We're fine, thank you for rushing. I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are by now."

The younger of the two pipes up giving them an update on all that has gone on while they have been stuck inside the tiny compartment. "If you mean the party up in the ballroom then yes they've been worried about you and apparently they called into the emergency number so they know two people were stuck in the elevator but it would be a good idea not to make them wait much longer to confirm their hopes. One young lady was sure one or both of you went outside in this mess."

Thanking them again Jason and Aria head for the stair case and make their way up to the floor then ballroom is on. With only the exit lights to guide them the walk up is a little eerie. Aria sneaks her hand into Jason's as they climb seeking his reassuring presence.

Upon reentering the ballroom Aria's parents along with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer rush to meet them. Paige, Caleb, Andrew, and the other girl's parents complete their welcoming party a few moments later. There is a flurry of 'are you alright's mixed with several dozen 'we were so worried's and more than a few relieved hugs for both of them as the group converges on them. They let go of the others hand as they try to pacify the small crowd.

After a little bit everyone calms down, and Jason takes the liberty of speaking for them which Aria is grateful for. "We're fine. The elevator just stopped on the way up and we were stuck for a while after the power went out."

While he speaks Aria looks around the room. No one has left but the candle light spread around the room makes the ballroom seem more intimate than before. Directing her attention to Hanna she voices her thoughts, "Looks like you found a way to continue the party without power."

Hanna smiles, "Yeah, I wish I thought of it before the lights went out. It looks so much more romantic now."

"See I told you having a string quartet accompanied by a concert pianist would work out." Spencer remarks referring to the argument the two had about the best music choice for tonight.

Concluding that both Jason and Aria are well and that everything is copacetic now all the parents leave the girls to their own devices once more. They barely hear Emily's snarky comment of, "Of course Spencer, you're always right."

The eight of them talk amicably while the sweet melodies of the violin, bass, and cello rounded out by a piano fill the room. Several couples still dance on the floor while others talk and laugh sitting close due to the dim lighting.

The song ends and as the first cords of the next hit Aria's ears she turns and buries her face in Jason's chest to stifle a laugh. Smiling from ear to ear as Frank Sinatra's Dream a Little Dream plays he hugs her close chuckling as well. The others look on curiously as after containing her laughter Aria leans back looking up at him. "You promised me a dance."

Throwing his head back Jason laughs aloud and leads her out to the dance floor leaving the others to wonder what the hell happened in that elevator.

There is never a conversation about what this means or if they are together. Tomorrow Jason will drive her to the pharmacy so she can take the morning after pill and after that they will curl up in front of the fire at his house to watch movies for the rest of the day. A year from now they will be right back at another Valentine's Day ball celebrating their first anniversary and the next he will propose. They will miss the fourth annual charity ball because they will be on their honeymoon recreating the night that brought them together in the first place, mirror and all. Their lives will continue with a few rough roads, a happy family, and loving friends. To their dying days they will keep the secret of what happened in that elevator between them but when their children and grandchildren ask they will simply say, "We fell in love."


End file.
